


Skaia High

by DuskOnyxNightingale



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Humanstuck, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-15
Updated: 2016-08-15
Packaged: 2018-08-08 22:12:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7775638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DuskOnyxNightingale/pseuds/DuskOnyxNightingale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yet another stupid highschool AU<br/>When two rival private high schools get shut down due to lack of funding, the only reasonable compromise is to create a public one that they can both share. But will mixing kids who once hated each other create more conflict, or blossom newfound friendships? Skaia High is the place that could make almost anything happen.<br/>*insert cliche anime music here*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Skaia High

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which two sets of siblings are very angsty about a new school and such. Except Jade. Perky lil bugger.

A young man lay in his bed early in the morning for a few minutes after his alarm went off, desperately hoping that several events which took place before the summer were just part of a nightmare. Maybe no school had shut down due to lack of funding, and he could still find his golden uniform hanging up in his closet, just waiting to be worn again. But this young man knew that every good thing had to end. Getting up out of bed, not yet preparing to face the facts, John Egbert sighed and made his way downstairs. Right on the kitchen counter sat a newspaper with a headline which read:

  
" **Grand Opening of Skaia Highschool Today** "

  
As excited as he was for his senior year, he wished he could spend it at his old school, Prospit Academy. He had gotten bumped up an entire grade so that he could attend the school with his half-sister, who was a year older than him. Jade was upset at first about the closing of their previous highschool, but this morning she seemed pretty stoked for the opening of the new one. John was devastated that Prospit was closing, especially after working so hard to get there in the first place. "This is honestly a terrible idea," he grumbled after finally settling down at the breakfast table with a bowl of cheerios. "Who even came up with the idea that Prospit lacked the funds to stay open? This is just a sick joke, maybe even a prank by Derse, who cares what it is, it just can't really be happening! Not like this, at least. Why couldn't they have waited until we had graduated before fucking with the school system?" He was ranting fairly hard over the topic until Jade shut him up.

  
"I guess someone must've removed the cheer from your cheerios, because you're ranting harder than Karkat after being denied access to that one PG13 movie even with legitimate ID!" She remarked at his statement. Jade was actually pretty excited about this new school, so she refused to let him rain on her parade.

  
"You know how badly I wanted to stay at Prospit." John groaned. He could not believe she was still going on about this topic. He wanted to add a few more words of protest, but Jade cut him off. She was almost arguing  with him as hard as Terezi during a debate team meeting. She always begged her friends to watch her 'destroy the opposition,' as she put it. But despite Jade being less intense, she still put up a good fight.

  
"And I did too. We all wanted to stay, John. But we can't. Prospit may be done for, but that won't stop us from having fun at Skaia! All of our friends will be there, and we'll be okay!" She was still trying to remain cheerful during the entire conversation, despite it slightly heating up. It was almost surpassing "mild" on a scale that was ripped right from the warning labels on salsa jars.

  
"Jade, you do realise that they also shut down Derse, right? Which means that the kids from there will be coming to Skaia as well." He protested, still blatantly denying the fact that there was an upside to this situation. Jade was absolutely not going to let his pessimism win this time around.

  
"So?"

  
"They're our _rivals_ , Jade! Who knows what could happen, especially to dorks like us!" His voice had a hint of anger and desparation in it as he tried to prove his point, but had it not cracked he wouldn't have been forced to reveal a miserable undertone. He stood up, turning away slightly. Sighing, John took his empty bowl and placed it in the dishwasher, pretending he didn't care how exact its placement was.

  
Jade had finally broke him. His reasoning had now been made clearer. She successfully made him reveal why he hated the change so much. It was all insecurity about the new school. And it made sense to her too. He was four months younger than her, and had it not been for their father requesting he be moved up, he wouldn't be graduating so soon. None of his friends ever found out, though, and he'd prefer that it stays that way. Every year on his birthday, John goes through great lengths to ensure that nobody finds out the real age he's turning, even begging his father to not put anything number related on his cake, not that he likes cake anyway.

  
Jade regretted her descision to be so harsh with him, and decided her only option was to attempt to comfort him.

  
"You realize we won't be the only dorks, right?" She assured softly. Her brother gave her a look of disbelief, as if to say "you don't know that yet." Jade continued to offer encouraging words to him, since she could tell he needed it. "Besides, they might actually think we're cool! You have to give this a chance, John. Do you really wanna be miserable for your final year of highschool?" She gave him her usual quirky smile, one that suggests nothing was ever wrong to begin with. John sighed and smiled back, because her words had come through to him at last. "Maybe it was going to be okay after all." He thought to himself, hoping there was some truth to her words.

  
"I suppose you're right. I'll give it a try, but I'm still not too sure about it." Jade understood his doubts, but was glad that he finally came through.

  
"We'll be fine, trust me."  "Be ready in 15 minutes or I'm leaving without you!" She raced down the hall into the bathroom to prepare himself. John went to the one upstairs to make sure he looked somewhat presentable. He knew that today was going to be a long day.  
Returning downstairs in his slimer teeshirt with khaki cargo shorts and a blue hoodie, John waited for his sister to be ready. He wondered if she would try anything risky due to finally getting freedom to express herself without the golden uniform of Prospit, and sure enough, she emerged from the bathroom with her dog ear headband on, just ready to go. He wasn't planning on stopping her. He didn't care. Jade had on her signature long grey skirt, and a shirt with a cartoon image of a dog that looked much like her own, Bec. He was her best friend, staying with her since her grandpa died. If it hadn't been discovered that the two were related, she probably would've ended up with a different family, and that was not something either of them wanted to imagine. They had their differences, but were practically inseparable from each other.

  
"Ready?" Jade asked, eyes wide, feeling as if the morning had gone too long.

  
"Ready." John replied, still not completely confident in himself. He grabbed his blue hoodie from the hook by the door, and started heading out. Jade ended up grabbing both of their bags, since he forgot his. The two set out on their way, wondering about the day ahead of them.

Another pair of siblings was already on the bus, awaiting the moment they would arrive at Skaia High. The almost-twins were former students from Derse, an entirely different school than Prospit. Derse students weren't tied down to heavy schedules with work every hour of the day, but instead are given time to work on their academics at their own pace. There, they were more about letting the students find their passions through extra-curricular activities. However, the students were only allowed to remain at the school if they could maintain a GPA of 3.5 or higher. Prospit was different, as the students there were given tighter schedules, but they were still allowed to explore the different non-academic classes if they wanted to do so. Derse's style of education had often been seen as poorly executed, however the students didn't seem to mind. Unfortunately, both Prospit and Derse suffered the same fates, and now cease to be.

  
Staring out the bus window as the world went on by, Dave Strider wondered just how well combining two private schools into one larger public school would work without fights springing up left and right due to a previous rivalry. He shuddered at the thought of constant violence. He hated fighting. It was the reason he got removed from his Bro's home in the first place. Well, that and another thing. But from the allowance of visits on certain weekends and hollidays, Bro had soon began to accept him as who he was. His brother. Though Dave wasn't all that comfortable around him at times, that broken home still felt like a home to him. His foster mom and sister tried to make him feel welcome the best they could, but there were times when he would just wonder about his brother, despite how bad he could be at times. His thoughts were interrupted by a gentle hand on his shoulder. Startled, he flinched and went to guard himself, but realized that it was only his concerned sister. He removed his headphones and let her speak.

  
"For one who claims to not care about him, you sure do think of your brother a lot." He froze. How did she know he was thinking of him, and why was she only saying something now?

  
"Who said I was thinking of him?" Dave stammered. He did not want anyone to know about how he truly felt about his brother. He felt himself losing his cool, and adjusted the strings on his hoodie to keep himself occupied so he didn't have to look Rose in the eye while she kept talking.

  
"From context clues, you always try way to hard to remain stoic as you usually are when his presence enters your thoughts. From your startled reaction, I could tell you were reliving those moments of strife in your mind." He swore she was psychic, always analyzing the slightest instances of anyone's personal life. She usually meant well, but being trapped in a metaphorical therapy session with her was living hell. "Also, I can hear your music, and it's a compilation of songs from the videos he makes with those strange felted sex-toys." Dave hated all talk about smuppets. He had to stop this conversation immediately, or at least derail it in some way.

  
"Why did you watch the smuppet videos anyway? I thought that shit wasn't your fetish." He braced himself for a sarcastic remark.

  
"It most certainly is not, nor will it ever be, however I was curious as to why you would mention those smuppets nonstop from the moment you legally became my brother." He stared blankly at Rose. As if that were the case.

  
"Nice cover story."

  
"I'd say the same to you in the same tone, however I'm sure you know you didn't even try."

  
"You got me there."

  
"Thought so." They both gave each other their signature half-assed smirk, and let each other be. Rose turned back to her novel, and Dave continued watching traffic move by as more and more people got on and off the bus. If Rose were watching them, she'd probably be wondering what each person's purpose is in life, then go on to say how it doesn't matter, since death is inevitable and we're all doomed eventually.

  
After mostly silence, the ride came to an end and they arrived at Skaia. It was bigger than derse was, and certainly had a large exterior. The school was a grey concrete building with glass doors at the entrance. A single stone path leading to the entrance of the school lay between two grassy fields, with a large number of new students hanging around, waiting to be let in. Few were recognisable from their old school, others came from Prospit, and many more were from elsewhere. This was it for them, their senior year was begining, and they were far from ready for what was to come. This really was it. This, was Skaia Highschool.


End file.
